The present disclosure is generally related to shape memory epoxy materials, and specifically related to shape memory epoxy materials produced from a mixture comprising aromatic alcohol cure agents.
Shape memory polymers (SMPs) are thermoset materials capable of distortion above their glass transition temperatures (Tg), storing such distortion at temperatures below their Tg as potential mechanical energy in the material, and releasing this energy when heated again to above the Tg, returning to their original “memory” shape.
Because of this flexibility, SMPs have utility in a variety of industrial applications. One such industrial application is the manufacture of composite parts, for example parts used in aircraft manufacture. In these applications, SMPs are used as a rigid cure tool/mandrel on which composite material is applied and then cured into a rigid composite part. Because of its ability to return to its “memory” shape, the SMP tooling is easily separable from the rigid composite part, and is reusable for the fabrication of additional composite parts. Additional details regarding the fabrication of composite parts are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,734,703, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Because of these beneficial uses, the development of epoxy SMPs having improved strength and temperature stability is desirable.